This invention relates generally to guard devices used to prevent access to moving mechanical parts, and more particularly, to guard devices used to prevent access to the ring gear of a flywheel assembly utilized with an internal combustion engine.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
Hamman U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,375,831 issued Apr. 2, 1968
Braun 3,744,468 issued July 10, 1973
Ritter, Jr. 3,912,336 issued Oct. 14, 1975
Tinsler 2,413,266 issued Dec. 24, 1946
Siever 632,430 issued Sept. 5, 1899